


the path of ecstasy

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood, M/M, Needles, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fixation, and again: needles, angbang, kind of obssessive-compulsive disorder, reverse mysticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: Nothing helped. Nothing stirred him to a shattering orgasm but Melkor. Melkor and pain.





	the path of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know what I can say...there's a sort of reverse mysticism in it: I hope you can find it.  
> *WARNING*: check all the tags please.
> 
> This (long) vignette is for my friend J who, with music, pushes me beyond my boundaries ♡

“Please, Master”, murmurs Mairon, dropping to his knees and offering Him a little and elegant wooden box.  
Tonight, he wants it, he needs it: a climax performed without deviation but with a pointed cruelty. A thing that only his God can pledge.

Mairon can say with precision when that practice became his obsession. It was when he saw his Master using it to torture. That image brought him a stirrings hardness between his legs and a tightening of his chest, as if his own nipples were swelling in response to the prospect of pain, like a mirrored image. The echo of that stayed with him for days, and for long he could think of nothing else. For that reason, he tried himself alone in the gloom of his bedchamber. First, he slowly stripped naked in front of the mirror. He had a shower and oiled with perfumed oils his skin sensually, especially his nipples: it was a part of the ritual to the path of ecstasy. Finally, he knelt on the soft carpet on the floor. There he saw everything he needed: his perfect naked reflection in the looking glass, twelve needles lined up accurately on the right of his side and a little burning candle between his body and the mirror to light up the most precious parts of his skin.  
The feeling of needles gliding into him was pleasurable, but not arousing. Nothing helped. Nothing stirred him to a shattering orgasm but Melkor. Melkor and pain.

The dark Vala always likes that moment, the image before His eyes is an ethereal beauty like there are no more on that earth of Arda: soft, long hair of a unique white colour, his figure inviting, trim and thin in a black transparent robe, nothing else underneath. He’s half-hard. Indeed, Melkor can picture the anticipation, the sensation of sexual frisson that Mairon experienced while walking the path from his private chambers to His, carefully holding that box in his hands.  
He opens it and in it finds twelve needles lined up in a neat row. Each one is about five centimetres long but each one has its own thickness: the last two are noticeably thicker. Melkor grins.

The Vala sets the wood box on the counter and walks over the large chest against the wall near the bed, “Come here”, He commands, gesturing the carpet and pulling out a rope followed by a dark cloth before shutting the chest.  
“Yes, Master”, Mairon walks over to Him and then knees again at the Vala’s feet.  
Melkor ties quickly his wrists together with a perfect double count tie. He brings the wrists up, behind the Maia’s head, so that the rope goes straight right the back; then the rope is moved around the lower part of the chest and back to the centre of the back. There He pulls the rope and Mairon moans lightly, feeling his wrists moving automatically down, feeling also more pressure around his chest, his nipples reacting to it. The Vala runs the rope back the way He came, putting a second layer. And then more knots on his back until the tie is tight enough to be inescapable.  
“Spread your legs”, He commands, while moving behind him, “more”. With that, Melkor wraps a cloth around his head over his eyes and ties it in the back with a double strong knot.

A rush of excitement fills him when the blindfold slips over his eyes. He inhales deeply: it will make him focus on what he feels, his sensations, giving also a thrill for not knowing where Melkor is going to sting. A feverish moan escapes from Mairon’s lips feeling a tingle all over his body when He squeezes one turgid nipple, feeling it as begins to engorge further, and he winces when a hand strokes the length of his full-hard cock.  
The Vala admires his reaction and smiles and pinches both nipples harder, feeling them swell and harden. A twinge of intense pain makes Mairon smile.

“One”, Melkor whispers into his ear and Mairon almost cries under the tension.  
Jabbed into the skin, the first needle hurts badly. Just above the nipple areola, it stings, sending a thrill through him that left him gasping. “Medium size”, Mairon thinks, the tactile awareness sending an additional warm wave through his body, hitting his cock irremediably.  
As the needle pierced the delicate skin and protruded through the outside layer, it brought with it a drop of blood. Melkor licks at it with the tip of His tongue, circling the whole nipple, savouring the sweet taste of it, savouring a sweet moan from Mairon’s lips, when the wet and cooler effect stiffen his nipples further.

“Two”, He says, and feeling Melkor’s fingers as they pull him up slightly by the other nipple, Mairon is gifted with brief moment to hope: to hope that the new hole in his right nipple could balance the pain. Melkor withdraws one needle and stabs again: it makes him move forward a little but Melkor guides him back with the hand. He doesn’t say anything but bites his lower lip and his breath has sped up. “Thin”, he thinks, too thin to balance the torment: the other nipple still stings in agony.

“Three”, Melkor gives him no rest and hits again.  
This time, He hits the nerve Mairon hoped for, and his body tenses as the pain whips through him. His body sags and his eyes close tightly, forcing out tears that copiously trickle down his cheek, passing through the blindfold cloth.  
Once the pain has lessened, he straightens himself out full-length lusting for more pleasure. Melkor pulls on the other nipple, until it stretches satisfyingly. “Four”, He speaks, then stabs near the first needle.   
As the needle pierces him, Mairon’s eyes widens under the cloth, and he cries loudly. His world shrinks, focused on the double pain in his left nipple, forcing thoughts away of everything else, leaving only place for a raw pleasure. Oh, that sweet pain is just an herald of excruciating pains yet to come, a promise of agonies to be savoured fully. Mairon shivers at the thought of them.

Melkor takes another thick needle, but not one of the thickest ones, and pierces his other areola the same way, without speaking. This one’s pain is different. Not as sharp and quick-lived, but duller and lasting longer: it throbs following Mairon’s heartbeat. Oh, how many ways has the pain to manifest itself! And that’s it, the pain that could overwhelm him and transport him to bliss.  
Melkor regards the Maia’s image with satisfaction. The two needles are perfectly symmetrical, for each nipple, and their points glint in the candlelight. The only difference is the single drop of blood at the point of the first needle’s exit.  
“More”, the Mighty says in a low tone of voice. Melkor grasps his right nipple and pull it. Then he picks up a needle, uses its length to carefully mark off that distance from the base of the nipple to the spot below it, a spot that He knows is extraordinarily sensitive to pain. He places the point of the needle at that spot. Mairon takes a deep breath, and then Melkor plunges the needle into his skin until its full length buried in his flesh.  
The pain is electrifying. It shots through his chest from its base right up to his hard nipple. Mairon cries out loud and Melkor lets go of the nipple setting off a new twinge of pain. A droplet of red upwells at the base of the needle as his blood fills the hollow needle. It drops off the needle and splashes onto his cock’s length. Another follows it, and then the flow stops.  “Six”, Melkor pauses, allowing him to enjoy all those sensations then. Mairon’s startled by the intensity of the pain this time: his cock stiffening under the torment of ecstasy and thick pre-come begins to ooze out.

Melkor chooses and reaches for another little torture tool, then grasps his left nipple and pulls it upward: the needle goes slowly into the base of it. That does the trick. Mairon cries helplessly and shakes but the tight rope coerces his movements: the pain seems to bounce off Mairon’s ribs, back into the tip of the nipple, again and again. A drop of blood flows into the needle and drips onto his length.  
The next needle goes into the base of the other nipple as well, and again and again so that each nipple has two needles spaced equally apart around it, each needle buried to its base and oozing blood.  
Melkor takes His time to admire him and gives him time to savour the pain of needles as they pierce his soft yet turgid skin. He shudders and His hard cock lurches as pre-come oozes out and falls dripping down the shaft.

And then it’s time for the nipples themselves. They are stiff and waiting. The Vala slides the hand to the other side of him and then chooses one of the biggest gages in the kit. Mairon moves forward a lot now but Melkor gives him no time positioning the needle right at the tip of his left nipple…and waits. He looks at him, for He loves to see how his face contort as the pain of his pierced nipple courses through his body. “Eleven”, He says, as he stabs his nipple with the needle and pushes almost its entire length slowly into the skin. Down it plunges, almost to the rib. Mairon does not disappoint Him: the pain transfigures his face into a thing of beauty, his skin suddenly paler than the normal, his lips wide opened and pleading, the muscles around his mouth tightening, his chin trembling, tears coursing down his cheeks, as the beginning of an orgasm builds inside him.

“Don’t you dare”, He chastises with a terrible wrath in His voice, “not yet”.

They seem interminable hours but it’s only a matter of seconds that Mairon spends breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly under the sharp pain in his nipples. It doesn’t take so long for Mairon to understand that it’s the tip of Melkor’s cock rubbing against his lips. He places a kiss on it before opening his mouth and sucking at it. Finally, he takes the cock into the mouth, putting Him completely down the throat, so that he can lick His balls. Slowly getting into a wonderful rhythm, Mairon’s mouth is fucked by the Vala’s cock, purring as he feels Him swelling inside his throat. Mairon knows he can’t have his bliss until his God comes, until his Love blesses him. And he wants so much to please Him, and be worthy of that ultimate favour, His benediction. Rapidly he increases the deep throating, fucking the cock hungrily. Mairon hears Him groan and feels the jerk of the balls and cock. He gives pressure on the sensitive head of with each long pull of the mouth. Panting and groaning and grabbing him by his hair, Melkor comes.

Reaching for the last needle, the one that will allow him to climax, He gazes the nipple as it’s being pierced, watching the needle as it slowly disappears into his stiff flesh.  
Even if Mairon moans and his head tilts back, the Vala is not satisfied. He withdraws the needle, and a droplet of blood appears on the nipple’s tip. He squeezes the nipple, and the blood trickles down. Ten drops of blood on his leg, the Vala counts. He sweetly strokes a finger against Mairon’s cheek, grinning when the Maia leans into the soft of His touch. Possessive and yet gentle.  
When He re-inserts the needle, Mairon cries out, this time, the anticipation of the pain did what He wanted it to do, and the pain in result much greater: it takes all his willpower not to flinch as the needle sinks into his skin, but not to suppress the climax sweeping through his body.  
And then everything changes. He feels his skin crawling and his belly fluttering with the fear, a trembling that keeps building and building. The agony is excruciating. Every muscle in his body knots. Mairon tries to scream, but there’s no breath at all in his lungs. And finally comes the moment he craved for, oh, so long, as the pain transmutes itself into pleasure and surges through him.  
He climaxes silently in gushes of thick fluid onto the carpet. He gasps as if he’s drowning in a ocean of lusts, as waves of the climax build, crash, and beat him, wave after wave after wave.

And then he slumps onto the carpet as the highest wave sweeps through him, claims him, ravages him, leaves him senseless. Like so he passes out. 

When Mairon awakes, he finds himself lying on his Master’s bed but the room is empty. Still stained with cum and blood, he glances at all the twelve needles firmly planted in his flesh. He stands up shakily and wobbles to the mirror to take a look at his beautiful body. Gingerly he pulls the needles out, one by one, trying to follow the order in which the Vala inserted them. As he removes each one, he gives them a twist and a squeeze to re-open the wound until the blood oozes once more. He squeezes his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and savours the memory of his potent climax.

The climax that was the gift of his beautiful and cruel God.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
